Stefan's Story
by poetic heart 75
Summary: Stefan has been gone a year. What happens now?


Stefan's Story

He stood on his front porch overlooking the lake. The water was calm and the sun was setting over the hill. All in all, it looked like a perfect day. So, why did he feel so empty inside? The warm sun on his skin felt good. He looked down at the ring on his finger that allowed him to stand in the sun and remembered why he was there all alone.

It had been a year since he went on his rampage with Klaus. Of course, Klaus was long gone now and he was left with his guilty concious. There was just one problem. He didn't feel guilty at all. Part of him enjoyed exploring the more dangerous side of being a vampire. It made him feel alive inside and now he was stronger and more dangerous then ever. He had decided being by himself was the best solution for this new found power addiction he had from the blood and killing.

Even his usual feeding of animals didn't feel the same anymore. He had to have the kill. He had to hear the scream of an innocent dying in order to feel complete. He didn't recognize himself anymore. When did this evil blood lust start feeling good to him? He kept telling himself it was all for Damon. Damon would've died if he didn't agree to do whatever Klaus asked him. Klaus was pulling all the strings. Where was Klaus now? He created this monster and just left him to his own devices. But, Klaus didn't force him into feeding off those people. He wanted the Ripper and he got him. Now, the Ripper had to find himself again.

His instincts started tingling telling him someone was in the house with him.

Damon: "Hello brother. We meet again."

Stefan: "What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

Damon: "I know you better then anyone else. It comes with the whole eternal bond thing."

Stefan: "You can't just walk in here like that. It's not safe anymore."

Damon: "Have you ever known me to be safe or do the right thing? Come on, it hasn't been that long since you left."

Stefan: "Things have changed a lot since the last time you and I seen each other."

Damon: "You saved my life. I owe you a thank you at least. I haven't been able to give it to you though. Where's your boyfriend, Klaus?"

Stefan: "Klaus is long gone. He just disappeared. I thought I killed him."

Damon: "He's immortal. He can't be killed by anything or anyone. I can promise you he isn't dead. He's going to be a pain in our asses for the rest of our lives. He probably just morphed into a new beast."

Stefan: "That much he can't do. I found away to reverse the curse."

Damon: "You turned him back into a low level vampire again."

Stefan: "No, but I found someone who could and they had him right where we wanted him. That's when he disappeared. There's no way to know if the spell even worked."

Damon: "Wait, you found a way to reverse the curse and turn him back into a vampire, but you have no idea if it worked because he disappeared during the transformation."

Stefan: "Yeah. He literally disappeared after the transformation."

Damon: "Well, that's good. At least he's not out terrorizing people anymore. You did a good thing. He can't control you anymore."

Stefan: "I don't know what we did to him. We could've created a whole new problem. Vampires don't just disappear into thin air."

Damon: "He didn't disappear into thin air. He went somewhere. I can promise you. He's just waiting to strike again. He's got Elena worrying about you."

Stefan: "Elena is safer away from me right now. She can't know I'm even alive still. I haven't got the cravings under control enough to be around other people right now."

Damon: "Is that why your out here in the middle of nowhere? You think isolating yourself is going to make the urge to kill and drink blood go away. Newsflash, your a vampire. That's what vampires do. We kill and drink blood. Your nature isn't going to change because your away from human company. Especailly since you went out of your way to blend in with the human population."

Stefan: "You have no idea what Klaus did to me. I'm not the same Stefan I was before I left with him."

Damon: "Maybe that's a good thing. Embracing your nature is not something to be ashamed of."

Stefan: "I have no concious anymore, Damon. That's not who I am. I'm not a heartless killer who runs around feeding on innocent people."

Damon: "No. That sounds more like me and what I do. Look, you went out on a limb for me. You stuck your neck out to save my life. If I had a concious I might find that to be noble. What can I do to convince you that your not doomed to solitude for the rest of your life?"

Stefan: "Your welcome. You gave me your thank you. That's enough for me."

Damon: "You are a sad depressing excuse for a vampire right now. And frankly, it's embarrassing that you share my last name. Maybe I'll go get a name change. Then you can't take me down with you."


End file.
